homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave Booby Traps for the criminals. List of Physical Pain Booby Traps Home Alone * Kevin shoots Harry in the balls and Marv in the forehead with Buzz's BB Gun. * Harry slips on the front steps that have been iced (twice). * Marv slips down the basement steps that have been iced. * Marv's face gets hit with an iron. * Harry's hand gets burned by the doorknob that had an electric charcoal lighter on it. * Marv ends up stepping on a nail barefoot. * Harry's head gets burned by a blowtorch. * Marv steps on glass Christmas ornaments while still barefoot. * Harry gets glue on his face and gets covered in feathers. * Both Harry and Marv slip on Micro machines. * They get hit with paint cans while going up the staircase. * Harry runs into a rope and lands on his back. * Kevin puts Buzz's pet tarantula, Axl on Marv's face making him scream. * Harry gets hit with a crowbar by Marv. * They try to glide across a rope to Kevin's Treehouse but Kevin cuts the rope sending them swinging into a wall then falling to the ground. * Harry was gonna bite Kevin's fingers, but Marley hits him & Marv with a snow shovel. Home Alone 2 * Marv and Harry slip on beads of a necklace. * They get slugged by a woman. * Marv sends Harry flying after jumping on a See Saw and he come crashing down on the roof of a parked car. * Marv gets hit by 4 bricks. * Marv gets 3 staples stuck in his rear end, groin and nose. * Harry tries to jump up to a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with some soap, sending him to the ground. * Marv falls in a hole into the basement. * A bunch of tools hit Harry in the head. * Marv steps into a puddle of soap, slips and falls on his back then slides into a big shelf of paint cans which tumble on top of him. * Marv gets electrocuted by an arc welder connected to the sink. * Harry's head gets caught on fire (again) when attempting to turn on a light then he attempts to put it out in a toilet that Kevin had filled with paint thinner. * Marv gets hit by a hundred pound weight bag of concrete powder. * Harry falls from a cut up ladder. * Marv and Harry get hit by a pipe which knocks them in the hole then Kevin cuts the the ropes holding the pipe which falls in the hole and smacks Harry and Marv in the head. * Marv and Harry get hit by a tool chest. * Marv and Harry tried to climb down the rope which was soaked in Kerosene, but Kevin sets the rope on fire causing the bandits to fall 3 stories and get covered in varnish. * Harry tries to shoot Kevin, but the Pigeon Lady notices. As Kevin makes his escape, Marv and Harry get showered by bird seeds, covered in pigeons which peck both of them, and the feathers get stuck to the varnish. Notes *While Kevin was busy with his traps, he didn't have time for his mother yet. Home Alone 3 *Beaupre knocked his head on the table. * Jernigan slips into a garden shed and gets hit by the garden implements. * Alice gets run over by the toy car. * Unger jumps for the car but lands in the ice. * Beaupre and Alice ram heads trying to catch the car. * Unger gets run over by a car driven by Jernigan * Alex uses a dog whistle to make a dog drag Alice through the grass. Alice is wearing tight black pants and when she bends over to pick up her hat, she splits the backside of her pants. * Jernigan gets electrocuted by sitting in a chair that was wired to a car battery. Then he hits the wall and gets knocked out. * Unger gets electrocuted by a fence that had an electric current going through it. He then rips one and the fire burns his rump. * Unger jumps over the yarn and onto the welcome mat that covers the marbles that send him into the front door. * A trunk of books hit Beapre and Unger on the head. * Jernigan gets soaked by a garden hose (while it's snowing.) * Unger and Beapre get hit by a heavy weight. * Beapre hits the front door hard. * Unger gets hit by a balloon filled with water and Plaster of Paris. *Alice puts her hand over to open the gate and puts her hand in a can of glue. * Beapre gets sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint. * Alice gets caught in the mud and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * A running lawnmower falls on Jernigan, giving him a bad haircut. * A Window hits Unger on the head. * Beaupre gets hit in the crotch by a spring loaded boxing glove then falls on his gun which accidently discharges. (In an unseen portion of Home Alone 3, Beaupre is being hauled onto an ambulance, right in front of Unger, Alice, and Jurnigan. Unger cries, and Alice tries to comfort him by telling him fictional but funny stories about Beaupre. (There are about 30, but Alice only tells Unger four of them (since there are four criminals (as Alice explains to Unger in a simple way). * Unger gets his feet caught in adhesive glue upon stepping into two Mega Bloks carts with wheels. * Jernigan falls 3 stories into the basement (and Alex went, "See ya"), and lands on a toilet. * Trying to avoid slipping on the wooden steps that were cut, Alice tried to use to the hand rails to swing herself on the porch, but they also had been cut. * Alice and Beaupre fall down a plank of boards into the basement. * Unger trips over a board into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap, accidently shoots a pipe, and gets covered in raw sewage. * Alice smacks Jernigan in the groin with a hockey stick while trying to hit Alex's pet mouse, Doris. Jernigan screams like a girl. * Unger and Alice run into each other, and Unger gets hit by a closing door. * Unger and Jernigan jump from the roof onto a trampoline that breaks and they end up in the pool. * Alice falls 3 stories in the dumbwaiter and lands on her rear end on solid concrete. * Beaupre is in the line of fire of some fireworks. * All 4 get Chicken Pox from Alex (while being arrested as the movie ended). Home Alone 4 *Vera & Marv got caught in a lot of water that Kevin wasted and fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv fell out the window after Kevin opened the door and Marv broke his back. *Marv got hit with a pan, both get covered with syrup, got hit with the doors and Marv got his backside burnt. *Marv's head and fingers almost got crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera & Marv got hit with a pot. *Molly got stuck in the elevator. *Marv got crushed by the cupboard after he pulled the shoes (which he thought belonged to Kevin). *Vera got angry and slapped Marv after she thought that Marv was scolding her and calling her names. *Marv got hit in the crotch by an airplane, slipped on Vera, and both fell down the stairs. *Vera & Marv got at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeded it up. *Marv broke part of the chandelier and fell while he and Vera were swinging on it before she fell down as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Both Vera and Marv tripped over both Buzz's and Megan's foot and landed on the ground. Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *Finn's dad gets tazed and gets a sheet dropped on him. *Jessica and Hughes pull a set of weights from a ramp, which rolls under the garage door and trips them. *Hughes activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. *Jessica gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. *Sinclair gets drenched with egg nog. *Jessica gets stuck in a window. *Jessica gets tar dumped on her, which makes her hair stand up like antlers. *Finn shoots Jessica in the butt with Christmas lights using his slingshot. *Sinclair and Hughes get kicked in the groin and the face hard while trying to rescue Jessica. *Sinclair gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. *Hughes eats a nasty cookie and accidentally drinks glue. *Hughes turns on the garbage disposal, which shoots cotton that gets stuck to the glue on his face, giving him a "Santa Claus beard". *Sinclair gets frightened by Finn's bedroom, which was set up to appear haunted. *Sinclair runs into walls of wrapping paper and tape, causing him to get wrapped up like a present. *Finn pushes Sinclair down a flight of stairs. *Mason pelts Jessica with snowballs, then knocks her out with a ball of ice. *The swat team slips on the front steps that Finn iced (Home Alone 1 reference).